Electrosurgical procedures can be classified, at some level, based on the location associated with the body at which the procedure takes place. “Wet field” procedures generally take place inside the body, such as within the shoulder or within the knee. “Dry field” procedures generally take place on an outer surface of the body or surfaces exposed to atmosphere, such as the skin, within the mouth, or within the nasopharynx.
Regardless of whether a procedure is a wet field or dry field procedure, in most cases saline is delivered to the treatment site; however, in dry field procedures excess saline can easily migrate and cause secondary issues. For example, excess saline accumulating in the throat during procedures in the nose or mouth can cause unintended flow paths for electrical current through the body, or may allow the saline to enter the lungs.
Any advance that better controls saline fluid in and around the electrodes of an electrosurgical system would provide a competitive advantage.